Superman Chronicles: The Boy from Metroplis
by con002
Summary: The Origin Story of what happened to the childhood of the young boy, Superman (A.K.A Kal-El/ Clark) telling the story of how it was like to grow up a superhero, being the struggles and the drama. ENJOY.
1. The Boy from Krypton

Chapter 1: The Birth

Kal-El woke up from his deep dream and wondered where he was.

He didn't know what was going on, seeing spaceships and other mechanical devices go flying into the distance. He realizes: he's home. He feels tired and drowsy, and doesn't want to wake up, but knows that this could change his life. He is carried, all of a sudden, into a space portal and lifted up. He sees two beautiful people standing in front of him, realizing, Mum and Dad. He hears them whisper "*be safe Kal-El and may you be in peace always. Goodbye*". He is suddenly flying into the world of space and headed to a planet by the name, Earth. He starts crying as he looks outside, seeing his home planet Kryptone go up and flames.

"Mumma!"


	2. The Survivor

Chapter 2: A Young Boy

Clark gets out of his bed and puts his torn-out slippers on, miserably. Another 12 years later and is still scared.

He stepped outside. He needed sometime to breath and chill out. His dog, Truffles, comes up and licks his leg, wanting him to play 'ball'.

"Not now, Truff, not now", said Clark.

He quickly jumbled all his things together into his tiny, second-hand backpack and fled off for the bus. The bus pulled up to the side of the curve and Clark hopped in.

"LOSER!" said a boy at the back.  
He threw three eggs viciously at him and hit him right-square in the nose.  
"Just leave me alone, Joe. Not today please, proclaimed Clark, not today."

He jumped off the next stop and decided to walk to school.  
So far this hadn't been the worst day yet. Yet.

After nearly 30min of walking, he reached his destination. The Metroplis Mueseum. He just couldn't wait to see what dinosaur bones they had. He loved his dinosaurs. He had to get on another bus to actually get inside, so he took it with his classmates. After 10min, he started getting queazy and nautilus, going up so high.

Suddenly, it started raining, and the road was getting slippery.

"We're nearly there don't panic!" said the Bus Driver.  
They were rocking back and forth and the bus driver lost control of the wheel. They went over the edge and into the river.

Not knowing what to do Clark, somehow, smashed open the glass and climbed out to freedom, but the bus was still sinking. Not thinking, he swam down to the bottom of the bus and tried to lift it up. He couldn't do it. He knew he couldn't, but he wanted to try. All of a sudden, something clicked in Clark, something powerful.  
He was suddenly able to lift up the entire bus!  
He pushed it all the way to safety, the closest swamp he could find.

Everyone climbed out and stared at Clark.

*How did I do that, he wondered.*

There was one more though, he could feel it. He dived down and swam for nearly 12min. After 13min the rest of the class feared the worse, but suddenly.  
Clark came out with a boy, nearly drowned, _Joe_.

They all just stared at Clark. No thank you's and no your welcome's. He was scared as they started whispering, "_what a freak!"_ He didnt know what to do.

So he ran away. As fast as his legs could push him.


	3. Chapter 3: Revealing Clarks Past

Chapter 2: Runaway Clark

He will never stop running. Ever. He wants to run across the oceans of this world and gaze upon the rocky cliff mountains of the countries, but he knows that if he does, he will never see his family again.

He stops running. Thinking of what he should do next. Should I go back he thought? Never. Maybe. He has to many things on his mind and suddenly, falls to the ground crying.

"Why me! What am I! SOMEONE HELP ME", yelled Clark. He is so impeccable of his talents that he comes to realize, he's not normal. Maybe, just maybe, he could be from a different planet? No. Why would he think such a thing. He has a mother and a father who care for him very much, but how is he like this then. He has so many questions to ask, too many.

Why won't somebody help him. Why?

After about a hour of thinking and weeping, he gets up off the itchy grass and starts walking back to his home. He star ts to run, as fast as he can push, and finds himself brezzing through the the paddocks, with the wind in his face. Clark smiles to himself. _Running always makes him feel better._

He reaches home and hugs his mum for a long time.

"I thought you would never come back!" Says his Mother.  
"Mum... I love you, why wouldn't i come home."  
"I think you should see something hon, I think its the right time.." pronounces his mum.

Clark and his mother, Martha, walk into the barn and open up a secret hatch hidden behind the pigs. Clark never knew this was even here.

They walk down into the seller and Clark stops in his tracks. In front of him is a round but pointy, ship? He is so surprised he cant even move any more.

"Wha, what, what is this mum?" Asks Clark.  
"You came here on this as a baby. Clark, you are from another planet." Says Martha.

Clark falls to his knees and puts his hands up to his face.

"Why me?"


End file.
